Dress Your Customer (Season 1)
Hey, guys, it's Ibzy or Petpower123 and I've come up with a new tournament idea - it's not Papa's Next Chef or Papa's Best Customer, it's called Dress Your Customer (Season 1)! So how does this competition work? Instructions #You can sign up to 3 people. There will be 22 participants. #There will also be 2 other judges - sorry but Fandom Users can't be a judge, it has to be an actual user. #Once the customers are ready, it's time to get dressing! Me, Petpower123, will choose a category and the participants will have to dress up following that category. #Once everyone has dressed up, me and the other judge will post a message on each other's message wall. We have to rate the outfits out of 10. #Highest will win immunity and will skip the next round. Lowest will be eliminated. #This will keep on going when there is one person left. That person will be the winner of Dress Your Customer (Season 1)! Game Now the instructions are finished, let's get participants. Remember, you have to sign up 2 people and they have to be in Flipline Style. And a real user (not a Fandom User) will sign up as a judge. Judges * Petpower123 (Main Host) * Anthony045 (FFW Judge) * Fanofkinopio (FFCW Judge) Contestants #Johnna (by Anthony045) (FFW) ELIMINATED DAY 2 #Berry (by Anthony045) (FFW) #Jack O (by Geillade12) (FFW) #Marina (by Geillade12) (FFW) ELIMINATED DAY 3 #Andy(by Fanofkinopio) (FFCW) ELIMINATED DAY 4 #Mae (by Fanofkinopio) (FFCW) ELIMINATED DAY 4 #Tia (by JK55556) (FFCW) #Charlie (by JK55556) (FFCW) #Kevin (by MendoMan56) (FFCW) #Eliza (by MendoMan56) (FFCW) ELIMINATED DAY 1 #Ruddy (by ErikPro616) (FFW) ELIMINATED DAY 0 #Roman (by Roman6767) (FFW) ELIMINATED DAY 0 #Sora (by Geillade12) (FFW) #Emmy (by Anthony045) (FFW) #Alicia (by JK55556) (FFCW) #Bianca (by TinaCom) (FFCW) #Max (by Anthony045) (FFW) #Leo(by Fanofkinopio) (FFCW) ELIMINATED DAY 4 Leaderboard Matches Match 1 = Match 1: Back To Education This first match, you have to dress your participants as if they are going to school! If you have at least one participant, please don't use the same structure as your other entries - make sure your entries are different. Once everyone has entered their participants, me, Anthony045 and Fanofkinopio will rate all of your entries out of 10 - if the entries are made by a judge, the other 2 judges will rate theirs. The lowest will be eliminated and the highest will win immunity and will skip the next round. If there is a tiebreaker- we have to put a poll. Let's get dressing! Entries Bianca school.jpg Mae School ALternative .jpg Andy School Alt.jpg Leo School.jpg Emmy School.jpg Johnna School.png Max School.png Berry School.png AliciaRound1.jpg CharlieRound1.jpg TiaRound1.jpg Kevin2.jpg Eliza2.jpg Marina School.jpg Sora School.jpg Jack O School.jpg Results * First place - won immunity and may take a sigh of relief = http://fliplinefancition.wikia.com/wiki/Max by Anthony045. 27/30. * And the runner-up shall come = http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/Mae http://fliplinefancition.wikia.com/wiki/Emmy http://fliplinefancition.wikia.com/wiki/Jack_O by Fanofkinopio, Anthony045 and Geillade12. 26/30. * Going for bronze = http://fliplinefancition.wikia.com/wiki/Berry by Anthony045. 25/30. * Coming 4th = http://fliplinefancition.wikia.com/wiki/Johnna by Anthony045. 24/30. * 5th on the running = http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/Bianca http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/Andy_(Fanofkinopio) http://fliplinefancition.wikia.com/wiki/Marina by TinaCom, Fanofkinopio and Geillade12. 23/30 * 6th goes to = http://fliplinefancition.wikia.com/wiki/Sora by Geillade12. 22/30. * 7th place = http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/Charlie by JK55556. 21/30. * 8th place = http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/Alicia http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/Tia by JK55556. 20/30. * 9th place = http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/Kevin by MendoMan56. 18/30. So it's either Leo or Eliza - one of you has got 17/30 and the other has got 14/30. The third person out with 14/30 on Dress Your Customer (Season 1) is.......http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/Eliza by MendoMan56. It's time for you to go. |-|Match 2 = Match 2: Cook, Cook, Cook! This theme is....Chef! This round, you have to dress your customer into a chef. Please do not copy the previous uniforms that have been in Gamerias. There will be no deadline, we'll just see. After everyone has submitted, the judges will vote and lowest will get eliminated and highest wins immunity and will skip the next round. Let's get dressing! NOTE: DEADLINE IS FEBRUARY 1ST. Entries Berry_Chef.png Emmy_Chef.jpg Johnna_Chef.jpg Andy Chef.jpg Mae Chef.jpg Leo Chef.jpg Kevin3.jpg Bianca the chef.jpg Tia Chef.jpg|Tia NOT Alicia Charlie Chef.jpg Alicia Chef.jpg Jack O Chef.jpg Sora Chef.jpg Marina Chef.jpg Results * 1st place, may take a sigh of relief and won immunity to skip the next round is.... http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/Kevin with 26/30. * 2nd place, the runner-up of this round is.... http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/Charlie with 25/30. * 3rd place, going for bronze is... http://fliplinefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Sora with 24/30. * 4th place is.... http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/Bianca http://fliplinefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Emmy http://fliplinefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Berry with 23/30. * 5th place on the running is... http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/Tia with 22/30. * 6th place goes to....http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/Leo_(Fanofkinopio) with 21/30. * 7th place is... http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/Mae http://fliplinefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Jack_O http://fliplinefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Marina with 20/30. So it's either '''http://fliplinefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Johnna, http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/Andy_(Fanofkinopio) or http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/Alicia. ' Two of you have 19/30. One of you has 18/30. The first one through to the next round is.....http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/Andy_(Fanofkinopio) with 19/30. (It was better than the other one that had 19/30.) It's either Johnna by Anthony045 or Alicia by JK55556. The fourth person out with 18/30 on Dress Your Customer is... http://fliplinefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Johnna. It's time for you to go. |-|Match 3 = Match 3: Winter Wonderlands! This theme is....'Winter'! This round, you have to dress your customer into what they would wear in winter. There will be no deadline, we'll just see. After everyone has submitted, the judges will vote and lowest will get eliminated and highest wins immunity and will skip the next round. '''Let's get dressing!' Entries File:Bianca_winter.jpg|Bianca Mae Winter.jpg Leo Winter.jpg Andy Winter.jpg Alicia Winter Wonderland.jpg Charlie Winter Wonderland.jpg Tia Winter Wonderland.jpg Max Winter.jpg Emmy Winter.jpg Berry Winter.jpg Sora Winter.jpg Jack O Winter.jpg Marina Winter.jpg Results * 1st Place (won immunity and may take a sigh of relief) = http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/Alicia http://fliplinefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Max with 22/30. * 2nd Place = http://fliplinefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Jack_O http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/Bianca http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/Mae with 21/30. * 3rd Place = http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/Tia http://fliplinefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Emmy with 20/30. * 4th Place = http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/Charlie http://fliplinefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Berry http://fliplinefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Sora with 19/30. Well, that was a quick one, fellas, because we have 3 people who are in the low scores. Two of them has 18/30 and one of them has 16/30...the first one through to the next round is....... http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/Andy_(Fanofkinopio). (This one was better than the other one that had 18/30). The fifth person out on Dress Your Customer with 16/30 is..... http://fliplinefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Marina. It's time for you to go.... |-|Match 4 (Part 1) = Match 4: Western and Rainbow Pressure! Hello, everyone, today we have a new type of round it's the Pressure Round. Here's how it works. All 11 competing in this match will have a theme to dress. Once everyone has finished dressing, there will be only a TOP 3. Then, the best out of the top 3 wins immunity and will skip the next round. Next, the rest will pair up to dress to another theme. The highest of that will also win immunity and the lowest will go out. LET'S GET DRESSING! The first theme of the Pressure Round is....WESTERN! Entries for Western: Tia Western.jpg Charlie Western.jpg Kevinwest.jpg Andy_Western.jpg Mae_Western.jpg Leo_Western.jpg Bianca west.jpg Jack O Western.jpeg Sora Western.jpeg Berry_Cowboy.jpg Emmy_Cowboy.jpg Western Results * 10th: Sora (20/30) * 9th: Leo (20/30) * 8th: Andy (20/30) * 7th: Charlie (22/30) * 6th: Kevin (23/30) * 5th: Bianca (24/30) * 4th: Jack O (25/30) * 3rd: Tia (25/30) * The runner-up of this part- so close to immunity: Emmy (26/30) * The winner of this part of this challenge and the person who has won immunity: Berry! (27/30) |-|Match 4 (Part 2) = Match 4: Western and Rainbow Pressure! Onto the second part of the pressure round. This theme is RAINBOW. No deadline of the outfits, we'll just see. More information will be confirmed when Petpower comes back, but for now, LET'S GET DRESSING! Entries for Rainbow: Kevinrainbow.jpg Tia Rainbow.jpg Charlie Rainbow.jpg Alicia Rainbow.jpg Jack O Rainbow.jpg Sora Rainbow.jpg Berry Rainbown.jpg Emmy Rainbown.jpg Max Rainbown.jpg Rainbow Results * 1st place and has won immunity: Jack O with 80/90! * 2nd place and has won the shiny silver: Emmy with 74/90! * 3rd place and has the glistening bronze: Tia with 71/90! * 4th place and has just escaped the elimination: Sora with 68/90! So that means Charlie by JK55556 has been eliminated. You have made it so far in the competition but sadly, you were the weakest dresser. It's time for you to go. |-|Match 5 = Comet Con! Here we go...ROUND 5!! Who will make it past this wonderful COMET CON round...We'll have to wait and see. But for now, LET'S GET DRESSING! Entries for Comet Con: Category:Tournaments Category:Inter-Wiki Tournaments